


【alljay】lick me up-嶙峋云☁️

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Bukkake, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: 杰森的嘴唇很好看。*dirty talk*颜射*口交*射尿*有dickjay，konjay，garjay（野兽小子/杰森）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Garfield Logan/Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 25





	【alljay】lick me up-嶙峋云☁️

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> *这里设定泰坦桶是成年状态
> 
> *基于美剧泰坦进行的瞎几把写
> 
> *有dickjay，konjay，garjay（野兽小子/杰森）
> 
> *流水账式pwp，很干很柴的
> 
> *预警：dirty talk提及/blow job/颜🐍/失禁
> 
> 主要我太想搞泰坦桶了，他的嘴唇看上去真的好好亲(●✿∀✿●)

杰森的嘴唇很好看。

康纳意识到这点时，他已经对着杰森盯了一天了。

所以他在晚上去了杰森的房间，他也不知道为什么要选在晚上，这像是基因里的记忆告诉他该这么做。

康纳敲了敲门：“杰森？”

没人回应他。

感谢那一半氪星血统给他带来的超级听力，康纳听到杰森粗重急促的喘气声，上次他听到杰森发出这样的声音还是在杰森坠楼之后。

于是他当机立断把门把手拆了。

“什……什么？”

眼前的景象是卡德摩斯绝不会告诉他的，杰森脱了裤子跪趴在床上，圆润的屁股暴露在空气中，上面带着几个粉红的巴掌印，上身宽松的衬衣褪去一半，粉色的乳尖挺立着。

迪克就站在杰森面前，挺立的阴茎戳在杰森脸颊上，晶亮的滑液沾了上去。加菲尔德在杰森屁股后面半跪着，手掌揉捏着杰森的屁股，奶冻似的臀肉从他指缝间露出。

加尔对康纳的到来很震惊：“康纳？你来做什么？”

康纳不知道怎么回答，所以他先问杰森自己的问题：“杰森，我是说……我能亲亲你的嘴唇吗？它们看起来很棒。”

而我已经盯着它们看了一天了，他在心里补充。

杰森看起来十分尴尬，但不得不说，他的嘴唇看起来色情极了。

少年粉嫩的，肥厚的唇瓣上是亮晶晶湿润的口水，也许还带着迪克的前列腺液，微微张开，让人想用牙齿咬着他的嘴唇，用舌头把他的口水全部卷走，把他的唇瓣放进嘴里吮吸。

反而是迪克回答了康纳：“一起吗？”

这是邀请，康纳清晰地意识到了。

所以他以欢快的步伐迈向杰森，然后扭头意识到了什么。康纳发挥他的超级速度把门关上，由于没了门把手，他不得不用柜子把门抵住。

迪克好心地给他让开了位置，康纳弯下身捧住杰森的脸，伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇瓣。

他看起来痴迷于此，叼住杰森的唇瓣，把舌头伸进去交缠，直到杰森脸都憋红了才离开。

康纳用满足的语气说：“杰，你真是太棒了。”

杰森平复着呼吸，瞥了他一眼，配上发红的眼眶，更像是男孩的撒娇。

“我可以做更多吗？”康纳征求迪克的意见。

迪克回答他：“当然。”杰森看上去有些不满，但在迪克的目光下他迅速屈服了。

康纳脱掉他的裤子，氪星混血的阴茎从内裤里跳了出来，几乎和迪克的差不多打了。加尔叹了口气：“怎么你们都是这样？”

也许野兽小子在粗度上比不过迪克和康纳，但他确实比那两个人更长点，以往他捅杰森的时候少年脸上的表情看上去更失神。

康纳犹豫了一下，他把手放在杰森的头发上，像摸小氪的头一样。杰森主动张开嘴，把硕大的阴茎吃了进去，只进到一半杰森就停了下来，再继续下去对他来说太难了。

康纳的手忍不住抓紧了些，他发出一声呻吟，想再往杰森喉咙里深入。杰森的表情一下子难看了起来，几乎没有任何前戏就直接深喉对他来说太过了，蠕动的喉肉不住地想把康纳往外推，却给他带来了更多快感。

康纳注意到杰森的表情，很快退了出来，他看起来很抱歉：“对不起，我没注意到你的感受。”

杰森清了两下喉咙，眼角还带出两滴生理性的泪水，他戏谑地看着康纳：“我就知道，小处男，哈。”

迪克无奈的声音：“杰森……”

杰森的脸色变了变，嘟囔道：“好吧好吧，屌头。”

他再次低头给康纳口交，这次很顺利，然而毫无经验的氪星人直接射在了他的嘴里，杰森睁着他水润的绿眼睛，埋怨的话语中带着点娇嗔的语气：“射之前你不会退出来吗？”

少年赤裸着身体下床，光脚跑去了卫生间漱口。

加菲尔德安慰他：“嘿，哥们没事的，第一次都是这样。”

听着哗啦的水声，康纳看起来脸红得恨不得钻进地下（而他确实能这么干），不知道为什么他眼前浮现了杰森吐着舌头躺在他身下，哭着尿出来的画面。

加尔不知道氪星人具体的生理特性，所以他看着康纳几乎是射完后立刻又硬了起来，就好像他根本没有不应期一样。

真是个怪物，他在心里默默感慨。

杰森很快就出来了，他的嘴唇这次带上了樱桃一样的红，上面还残存着水珠。

他这次直接挂到迪克身上，男孩撒娇的语气又甜又腻：“迪基～我们继续吧。”

迪克以一种兄长的姿态拍了拍杰森光滑的脊背，他向下含住杰森的乳头，发出啧啧的水声。

杰森另一个暴露在外的乳头以肉眼可见的速度挺立变硬起来，他闭着眼，手搭在迪克的头上，发出一声声喘息。

加菲尔德从后面亲上杰森的背部，他清楚少年的敏感点，在杰森的腰窝处来回抚摸着，阴茎晶亮的前段戳在少年富有肉感的臀部。

他们的动作熟练，显然不是第一次这么做了，相比起来站在一旁毫无经验的康纳简直可怜。

他小心地上前两步，把手放在杰森的头上，就像一开始他做的那样。杰森潮红的脸颊就在他眼前，康纳忍不住亲了一口。

杰森突然开口：“躺在下面。”

康纳似乎被吓到了：“什么？”

“我说，躺在下面。”杰森看起来咬牙切齿，“舔我的屌。”

杰森的阴茎跟在场的任何一个人比起来又有点不够看，即使他已经达到了他这个年纪的平均尺寸。他下面光溜溜的，康纳想也许是迪克帮他剃的。

康纳的两边是杰森白花花的大腿，他直接坐在了康纳的胸口上（反正这也不会影响氪星人的呼吸）。

康纳长嘴含住了杰森的前端，他听见男孩发出一声短促的呻吟。

于是他倍受鼓舞，把杰森整个阴茎都含进嘴里，他模仿着杰森之前的动作，喉咙不断鼓动着，吞吐着男孩带着粉色的下体。

杰森发出一声呜咽，往前靠在迪克身上，快感不断地累加着，他不禁收缩了下身：“加尔，进来……哈……”

加菲尔德没有杰森那么急切，他往手指上挤了一坨润滑剂往杰森的小穴里送去，两根手指灵活地扣挖着，他挑逗说：“杰，看看你的屁股，它在吃我。”

杰森忍不住啜泣两声，腰往后送了送，他想要加尔的阴茎进来。

迪克已经把他的乳头玩得又红又硬了，终于迪克停了下来，他拍了拍杰森红透的脸颊，男孩看上去快要高潮了。

于是迪克叫康纳从杰森身下叫起来，他更喜欢杰森被插射的样子。

加菲尔德扶着自己的阴茎往杰森屁股里送去，湿热的小穴贪婪地吮吸着进来的物件，媚肉蠕动着想要讨好来者。

杰森睁大了他的绿眼睛，流下两行生理泪水，迪克拽着他的头发，把自己的阴茎送进杰森嘴里。

杰森一只手扶着迪克的阴茎，另一只放在康纳的阴茎上来回撸动。

加尔在他身后缓慢抽送着，循着记忆去撞击杰森的敏感点，他成功逼出了男孩甜蜜又细碎的尖叫。

“加尔——轻，轻点……哈……”杰森甚至管不上迪克的阴茎了。

加菲尔德抱着他的腰，给杰森翻了个面，浑身潮红的那孩躺在床上，两腿被架起，阴茎可怜地立在小腹上，好看的脸上一片狼藉。

加尔低吼一声，加速了动作，啪啪的撞击声格外清晰。

杰森尖叫着射了出来，白色的液体喷射到加尔的腹部，另外一部分落在了他自己的小腹上。

红润的嘴唇微张，吐出诱人的呻吟，穴肉颤抖地收缩着，加尔喜欢这种感觉，杰森高潮时的身体总是这么甜美。

最后他射在杰森屁股里，抽出的时候白色的精液被带出来，恶意地涂抹在屁股上。杰森大口喘着气，身体还在回味高潮的余韵。

迪克拍了下杰森的屁股，在他耳边哼哼：“小翅膀，休息好了吗？”

他显然不准备征求杰森的同意，早已忍耐多时的性器插入杰森的小穴，刚被玩弄过的身体柔软温热又敏感到不可思议，迪克只插了两下就喘着气停了下来。

他把杰森抱在怀里，托着男孩的屁股，两条大腿被彻底分开，交合处暴露在康纳的眼前。

杰森被迪克填得满满当当的。

康纳忍不住向前靠，他把手指放进嘴里沾湿，然后去抚摸杰森小穴周围的一圈肌肉。他向下按压了一下，换来男孩的一声惊叫。

似乎察觉到康纳的意图，迪克慷慨地把自己的性器从杰森身体里抽出一部分，康纳迫不及待地进去顶替了迪克的位置。

他在分享杰森，这又如何呢？他知道杰森永远会是他的。

杰森趴在康纳的胸膛上呜咽一声，细白的胳膊无力地抵着他的肩膀，他带着哭腔哀求：“不要，迪克，求你了……”

迪克在他的背部印下一个牙印：“放心吧，小翅膀，我们不会一起进去的。”然后顿了顿，“我可不想把你玩坏。”

他和康纳就像多年默契的伙伴，一个人退出去，另一个人立刻顶替上来，他们轮流插弄着杰森的屁股。

羞耻带来了更大的快感，杰森哭着到达了今天的第二次高潮，精液比上次稀薄了一点，全部射到了康纳的腹部。

他连脚趾头都透露着情色的粉。

迪克忽然停下了动作，他拽着杰森的头发，把男孩带着泪痕的脸带到自己面前，另一只手撸动着性器，射到杰森的脸上。

杰森条件反射闭上了眼睛，他能感到迪克微凉的精液射在他的眼皮上方，脸颊上，还有一部分挂在他的嘴唇上。

迪克几乎是窒息地看着杰森伸出他的舌头把唇上的精液全部舔了进去，他忍不住对杰森的欲望：“杰，你真是个婊子。”

杰森还在被康纳狠狠进出着，他眼神迷离地看着迪克，似乎没听清他的话。

氪星人的第二次格外持久，杰森几乎是哭着恳求康纳停下，然后去求迪克：“让他停下，求你了，迪克……”

康纳语气诚恳又带着祈求：“杰森，我想射出来，好不好？”就像在哄着身下的这个男孩。

他最后确实如愿了，杰森颤抖着身体到达了高潮，阴茎射出淡黄的透明液体，小穴紧紧吸着康纳的性器，一阵阵地抽搐着。

他被操到射尿了，高潮过后才意识到这点的杰森羞耻地扭过了脸，任由康纳内射在他身体里。

最后是迪克抱着杰森去浴室清理的身体，他们在里面的时间或许有些长了。康纳这次没有开启他的超级听力，但他依然能听到杰森细微的啜泣声。

迪克在杰森的背后躺着，一只手搭在男孩纤细的腰身上，鼻尖是杰森洗发水的味道。加菲尔德变成一只绿色的小猫，卧在杰森怀里。

康纳不需要睡眠，但他还是侧躺在杰森的对面，透过半睁的眼睛偷偷打量着男孩的睡颜。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由嶙峋云☁️太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](http://hongtongzhixia68624.lofter.com/)  
> [太太的AO3主页](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlucy/pseuds/winterlucy)


End file.
